A Lot Like You
by rremylebeau
Summary: The first time Rachel sees her she looks as if she's seen a ghost, and she feels as if she were sent back in time directly to her sophomore year. That swish of a red cheerleading skirt and a bob of a perfectly maintained high ponytail was all too familiar to her, and it took all her self control not to call out Quinn's name.


The first time Rachel sees her she looks as if she's seen a ghost, and she feels as if she were sent back in time directly to her sophomore year. That swish of a red cheerleading skirt and a bob of a perfectly maintained high ponytail was all too familiar to her, and it took all her self control not to call out Quinn's name. That would be ridiculous. Quinn is miles from McKinley high school, somewhere in New Haven expertly ignoring Rachel's emails. The brunette brushes it off and heads back to the choir room where Finn is waiting for her to help teach his lesson.

The second time she sees her is later that same day. The same blonde is sitting in the back row arms draped possessively over the bad boy in the leather jacket while she stares daggers at the doe eyes brunette in the row in front of her. Rachel almost rolls her eyes because this is just all too predictable. Rachel doesn't learn the girl's name until later in the glee club meeting when Finn has to reprimand her for not participating. In the blonde's defense Finn's idea of warm ups were subpar at best. thought the name fitted her seeing as it was obvious the other girl had claws beneath those perfectly manicured nails.

Rachel almost forgets about the blonde she goes to see The New Directions perform at regionals. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep her eyes off the slim girl. Everything from the way she danced across the stage to the way she could pick her voice out of a chorus of a dozen people just screamed Quinn Fabray. Rachel's heart sank because it was now May and she hadn't heard from the other girl.

It wasn't until that night that Rachel talked to Kitty for the first time. She congratulated Kitty on their win and the blonde couldn't even think of something to say to tear Rachel down because now it was Kitty's turn to be reminded. The sweet sing song voice reminded her of her favorite glee club play thing. Kitty could only squeak out a thank you before Rachel turned on her heels to leave. A simple smile on her face, she always did love leaving the pretty blonde cheerleader speech less.

That night she emailed Quinn for the last time. She wished her well and said she'd still love to hear from her, but this would be her last message.

Rachel tried not to cry when she checked her mail the next morning to an empty inbox.

It was now June and the next batch of Gleeks were graduating. Artie was off to Seattle and Tina was off to Chicago to be closer to Mike. They all gathered at the Hudson-Hummel residence for a party, and Rachel accepted Finn's invitation. All night she brushed off his advances and tried to keep reminding him that friendship was all she could offer him.

She needed some fresh air, so she found herself on the front porch her keys clutched in her hands debating making her escape. She was surprised when Kitty's slender figure sat down next to her. They hardly spoke, but Kitty mentioned that she'd heard a lot of about her from Quinn. It only took a few moments before Rachel's lips crashed with Kitty's. Every fiber in her body was telling her that this was wrong. That her infatuation with kissing the pretty blonde cheerleader should have been left at McKinley when she threw her cap in the air last spring.

When they pulled away Rachel expected her to run but there was nothing, but Kitty did murmur a simple, "Quinn is an idiot." To which Rachel looked surprised, but she didn't even get a moment to question the blonde because she was already up and heading back into the party.

Rachel decided to stay with her dad's for a few weeks, not wanting to go back to New York and explain all of this to Kurt. She ran into Kitty while she was at the store picking up a few things and approached the other girl almost timidly.

"You don't need to apologize, Berry." Kitty said before the words could even leave her mouth. "I know you only kissed me because your weird blonde cheerleader fetish. I'm just surprised you didn't ask me to call you man hands," she smirked almost devilishly.

"And I know you only let it happen because I remind you enough of Marley," Rachel retorted.

That shut Kitty up fast.

"Whatever," she said with an eye roll before walking away. "Oh yeah and check your email," she called out walking towards the register.

The brunette pulled out her phone and pulled up her email, and she felt her heart race when she saw it. An email with the title, _"So I guess I have some explaining to do" _from none other than Quinn Fabray.


End file.
